


Le mille stanze del Tardis

by Yahohel



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Baby Doctor, F/M, Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-21
Updated: 2013-10-16
Packaged: 2017-12-24 05:27:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/935921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yahohel/pseuds/Yahohel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il Dottore mangia larve velenose ed è costretto a tornare bambino per ventiquattr'ore. Sarà compito di Rose prendersi cura di lui.</p><p> </p><p>  <i>“Buona fortuna Rose” disse il Dottore mentre cominciava a illuminarsi “Da quello che mi ricordo, ero un bambino piuttosto pestifero” sorrise, mentre l’intero Tardis veniva invaso di luce e la ragazza fu costretta a chiudere gli occhi.<i></i></i></p><p> </p><p>  <i><br/><i>[baby!Doctor][Rose/Ten]</i><br/></i></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ciao a tutti! Prima storia nel fandom, prima het, e bla bla bla. Non voglio annoiarvi con inutili sciocchezze, vi dirò solo poche cose "importanti".  
> Primo, questa è una Work In Progress, quindi se leggete sapete a cosa andate incontro.  
> Secondo, ho già il primo capitolo pronto e tenterò di pubblicare una volta a settimana, ma il problema delle WIP è che se non ho tempo/ispirazione per scrivere ci rimaniamo un po' tutti appesi, perciò tenterò di portarmi un po' avanti questi giorni di vacanza, per evitare di lasciarvi troppo senza aggiornamenti quando ricomincerà la scuola e, di conseguenza, gli impegni.  
> So dove voglio arrivare, ma non ho idea di che strada farò per arrivarci, quindi potrebbe essere una storia di pochi capitoli ma se avete dato un'occhiata al titolo prima di aprire capirete che ci potrebbe essere un'infinità da scrivere ;)  
> Detto questo spero vi piaccia questo prologo e che vi abbia incuriosito :)
> 
> A martedì prossimo con il primo capitolo!
> 
> Baci,
> 
> L.

 

Prologo - Le mille stanze del Tardis

_ Le mille stanze del Tardis _

__

_ Prologo _

__

Quando il Dottore aveva deciso di partecipare a quella gara di abbuffate sul Pianeta Vattelapesca della Galassia Chissenefrega, Rose aveva capito che non sarebbe andata a finire bene.

E come poteva? Erano nell’anno 10 miliardi e la competizione era già stupida di per sé sulla Terra nel 21esimo secolo, con hamburger o torte di mele, se poi lo scopo era cibarsi del maggior numero di larve verde _fosforescente_ in un minuto era evidente a qualsiasi essere dotato di raziocinio l’idiozia di quella prova.

“ _Le larve di Kros sono buonissime, Rose! Le mangiavo a merenda tutti i giorni su Gallifrey!_ ” fece Rose scimmiottandolo, nonostante lo sforzo per trascinarlo fino al Tardis “La prossima volta che decidi di fare a gara di abbuffate galattiche assicurati che i tuoi avversari non siano dotati di _stomaci estendibili multipli_ , perché l’ultima volta che ho controllato i Signori del Tempo hanno due cuori, ma uno stomaco solo” aggiunse, chiudendo la porta e scaricandolo con poca grazia sul pavimento.

Si diresse verso il guardaroba, posò la giacca e si girò a guardarlo, notando che era ancora sdraiato per terra davanti all’ingresso.

“Che fai? Andiamo, alzati!”

“Mi piacerebbe, ma credo di essere paralizzato” replicò il Dottore.

“Cosa? Non fare lo scemo, dai” la ragazza si diresse verso di lui, provando a sollevarlo “Non è divertente, smettila di scherzare!”

“Non sto scherzando, non riesco a muovermi” fece il Dottore, senza andare minimamente nel panico. Anzi, sembrava si stesse divertendo. _Tipico_ , pensò Rose.

Dopo qualche attimo di silenziose elucubrazioni della ragazza, che stava per esplodere in una crisi isterica degna di mamma Tyler, il Dottore spalancò gli occhi, consapevole.

“Ma certo!” esclamò, e Rose sapeva avrebbe cominciato a saltare e a gesticolare se non fosse stato – in grazia di Dio – paralizzato sul pavimento. “Le larve di Kros sono velenose per i Signori del Tempo adulti” spiegò con il tono più calmo e rilassato del mondo.

Rose resistette all’impulso di colpirlo in testa con il Martello. “E si può sapere perché diamine le hai mangiate?” sbottò guardandolo come se fosse pazzo. In effetti lo era.

Il Dottore sembrò pensarci seriamente per qualche istante. “Oh, non lo so” fece dubbioso “Non ho saputo resistere, sono deliziose, dovresti provarle. Il nostro problema è che, in quanto adulto, non ho più gli enzimi per digerirle e mi corroderanno dall’interno. Abbiamo circa” fece un rapido calcolo mentale “cinque minuti prima che il veleno danneggi permanentemente, e aggiungerei mortalmente, i miei organi vitali, perciò” guardò Rose “premi il pulsante alla tua sinistra”.

La ragazza obbedì e una specie di cono di vetro apparì poco distante.

“Quello” la voce del Dottore era più roca, segno che il veleno stava facendo effetto “è uno dei sistemi di emergenza del Tardis. Mi farà tornare bambino in modo che io possa digerire le larve senza subire danni. Avrò corpo e coscienza di un poppante, perciò sarà compito tuo prenderti cura di me.” Le spiegò con semplicità.

“Mi stai dicendo che dovrò fare da babysitter ad un mini Dottore, con tanto di pannolini e omogeneizzati?” chiese Rose, inarcando un sopracciglio.

“Oh, no, no!” esclamò l’altro “Mi basterà tornare ad un’età accettabile – diciamo sui sei, sette anni? – gli enzimi faranno il loro lavoro e in ventiquattr’ore sarò come nuovo!” disse, prima di tossire forte. “Credo sia meglio tu mi porti sotto il cono, non vorrei dovermi rigenerare prima del previsto” gemette, tossendo di nuovo.

“A proposito di rigenerazioni” fece la ragazza mentre lo trascinava dall’altro lato del Tardis “il te bambino sarà com’eri all’inizio? Voglio dire, che aspetto avrai?”

Il Dottore aspettò di essere posizionato sotto il congegno prima di prendere fiato e parlare “No, quella che vedrai sarà la versione infantile di questo corpo. Richiederebbe troppa energia farmi tornare alla mia prima forma, è infinitamente più facile ringiovanire questa.” 

Rose annuì. Le sarebbe piaciuto vedere il Dottore da bambino.

“Prima che tu prema il bottone blu” continuò il Dottore indicando con lo sguardo un pulsante e tossendo convulsamente “sappi che il Tardis ci chiuderà automaticamente dentro e bloccherà i comandi, per evitare che il piccolo me faccia danni, ma le stanze del Tardis sono comunque aperte e troverai qualsiasi cosa ti serva.” tossì di nuovo “Ora premi il pulsante”.

Rose obbedì.

“Buona fortuna Rose” disse il Dottore mentre cominciava a illuminarsi “Da quello che mi ricordo, ero un bambino piuttosto pestifero” sorrise, mentre l’intero Tardis veniva invaso di luce e la ragazza fu costretta a chiudere gli occhi.

 

 


	2. Primo Capitolo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ciao a tutti! Rieccomi come promesso con il primo capitolo. Passiamo alle cose pseudo-importanti:  
> Prima di tutto, penso che il martedì sarà, in linea di massima, il giorno di pubblicazione, ma potrebbe variare a seconda dei miei impegni. In ogni caso, ve lo farò sapere. Martedì prossimo, quindi, dovrebbe arrivare il secondo capitolo, che ho quasi terminato di scrivere. Speravo di portarmi un po' avanti con il lavoro, ma a quanto pare sono anche più indietro di quanto pensassi :/ Dal 5 all'8 non ci sarò, e di conseguenza non potrò scrivere, ma cercherò comunque di farvi avere il terzo capitolo Martedì 10.
> 
> Per quanto riguarda i capitoli, avranno pressocchè tutti la lunghezza di questo e in ogni caso cercherò di non farli più corti di 2000 parole.
> 
> Beh, che dire, spero il capitolo vi piaccia :)
> 
> Al prossimo capitolo!
> 
> Baci,
> 
> L.

 

Primo Capitolo - Le mille stanze del Tardis

_ Primo Capitolo _

 

Quando Rose riaprì gli occhi la luce era sparita e il cono di vetro anche; sul pavimento del Tardis c’era solo un mucchio di vestiti, e per un attimo la ragazza pensò al peggio. E se il Dottore si fosse sbagliato? Magari la macchina non ringiovaniva, ma distruggeva.  
Poi però si rese conto che nei vestiti c’era qualcuno, gli andavano solo un po’ grandi.  
 _Un po’_ , perché il Dottore era magro, _sì_ , ma ora al suo posto c’era un bambino di sette anni al massimo, che dormiva profondamente.

Rose sorrise mentre nel sonno il piccolo si tolse una delle Converse, rivelando il piede nudo. Stava per svegliarsi, il che era un problema. Cosa gli avrebbe detto? Il Dottore l’aveva lasciata senza la minima idea di cosa raccontargli per spiegare il fatto che era in un Tardis, in vestiti enormi e con una ragazza sconosciuta. Ottimo lavoro, davvero!

All’ennesimo movimento pre-risveglio del bimbo, Rose prese un bel respiro, cercando di calmarsi. La cosa migliore sarebbe stata vedere cosa il Dottore ricordava di sé stesso e costruire man mano una storia vagamente plausibile. Dopotutto aveva a che fare con un ragazzino, non sarebbe dovuto essere così difficile. Ce l’avrebbe fatta.

Nel frattempo il Dottore si era svegliato tirandosi su a sedere e la stava osservando incuriosito, probabilmente chiedendosi chi diavolo fosse e perché lo stesse guardando come se sembrasse sul punto di esplodere.

“Ehi, ti sei svegliato!” cominciò Rose, constatando l’ovvio. _Meglio cominciare dalle cose semplici,_ si disse.

Era mille volte meglio passare per stupida davanti ad un Signorino del Tempo fin dall’inizio, piuttosto che farsi sgamare inventando storie poco realistiche. Per quello che ne sapeva, i Signori del Tempo potevano essere super intelligenti anche a sette anni e il mini Dottore probabilmente conosceva il Tardis infinitamente meglio di lei. 

“Tu chi sei?”

La domanda la fece sussultare. Ok, e ora cosa gli diceva? _Ciao, so che non ti ricordi di me, ma sono una tua amica. Viaggiavamo insieme, finché non hai avuto la brillante idea di mangiare larve velenose e tornare bambino. Comunque mi chiamo Rose, piacere._ Ma andiamo!

“Mi chiamo Rose” Avrebbe riflettuto sui dettagli più avanti, si disse. “Tu come ti chiami?” Ripensandoci, il Dottore non le aveva mai detto il suo vero nome, nonostante i suoi sforzi, e lei aveva rinunciato anche abbastanza presto, chiamandolo come lui desiderava. Ma ora aveva la possibilità di scoprirlo ed era piuttosto eccitante.

Il Dottore piegò la testa di lato guardandola confuso. “Non me lo ricordo”

L’entusiasmo di Rose si sgonfiò come un palloncino bucato. _Ovviamente_ , pensò.

“Cosa ti ricordi?” Chiese allora, cercando di non sembrare delusa. “Da dove vieni?”

“Non lo so” rispose spaventato. Probabilmente stava realizzando in quel momento di non ricordare nulla, era ovvio avesse paura. Lei al suo posto sarebbe già scoppiata in lacrime. E il suo terzo grado non aiutava di certo.

“È tutto a posto” cercò di tranquillizzarlo lei, avvicinandosi poco a poco. “Se non sai come ti chiami ci inventeremo noi un nome che ti piaccia, mh?” gli sorrise “Che ne dici di John? Ti piace?” 

Il Dottore annuì, prima di aprirsi in un sorriso timido. Era adorabile nonostante gli occhi e il nasino rossi.

“Bene John” disse Rose in tono scherzosamente pomposo, alzandosi in piedi “ andiamo a trovarti dei vestiti adatti”.

Il bimbo non se lo fece ripetere due volte e si tirò fuori dagli abiti del vecchio sé, calpestandoli con i piedini nudi. Rose si ritrovò a pregare che non li rovinasse, perché il Dottore non le avrebbe mai perdonato il completo sgualcito, non importava fosse stata la propria versione infantile a camminarci sopra.

Lo prese per mano e si diresse verso il corridoio. Se non ricordava male, la terza porta a destra del quinto corridoio a sinistra era un centro commerciale. Sperava solo di non sbagliarsi, perché il bimbo oltre ad essere scalzo era completamente nudo, e non voleva doversi preoccupare di un Signorino del Tempo con la febbre.

Come credeva, spalancata la porta si ritrovò a vagare tra i negozi deserti – tutti aperti e con la merce in mostra – di un grande magazzino.

Alla sua destra, i manichini della vetrina più vicina esponevano vestiti all’ultima moda per i bambini londinesi dai zero ai dieci anni, perciò si affrettò da quella parte cercando di scacciare la visione di fantocci di plastica cerebro-controllati.

“Ok, ora io e te cercheremo qualcosa di adatto da metterti addosso. Che ne dici di questi?” lasciò andare la mano del bimbo e agguantò una maglietta rossa e un paio di jeans. Piuttosto anonimo come abbigliamento, a dire il vero, ma la sua priorità era vestirlo e evitare che si ammalasse. Due cuori o meno, era pur sempre un bambino nudo in giro per un centro commerciale. “Da quella parte c’è il reparto intimo, e in fondo a destra troviamo le scarpe” continuò guardandosi intorno.

John però non sembrava pensarla come lei.

“A me non piacciono!” sbuffò contrariato “Sono noiosi!”

A quanto pareva il Dottore aveva uno strano gusto nel vestire fin da bambino. Non si sarebbe stupita nel vederlo girare fiero con il completo del sé stesso adulto, adeguatamente rimpicciolito. 

“Va bene” cedette “Ti infili questi per evitare di ammalarti e poi possiamo fare tutti i cambi di look che vuoi”.

Appena cinque minuti dopo, un John in maglietta, jeans e scarpe con il velcro passeggiava mano nella mano con Rose, indicando di tanto in tanto un negozio e trascinando la ragazza per provarsi qualche nuovo vestito.

“Guarda lì, Rose!” esclamò entusiasta all’indirizzo di un _Footlocker_ “quel cappello è meraviglioso!”

“È anche troppo grande per te” rispose l’altra entrando nel negozio per prendere il cappello NY che tanto piaceva al Dottore. 

Il piccolo glielo tolse dalle mani e se lo calcò in testa, mettendolo di traverso come lo aveva il manichino. Il cappello gli appiattiva il ciuffo facendoglielo finire negli occhi e aveva un orecchio dentro e l’altro fuori.

“Ti sta bene” disse Rose cercando di non ridere.

“Non è vero!” si imbronciò contrariato l’altro, togliendoselo. “Stai ridendo!” 

“Non sto ridendo” replicò prontamente Rose, costringendosi a tornare seria “Ma credo sia ora di provare qualche altro stile” sentenziò, mettendosi il cappello e prendendo il bambino per mano.

Un infinità di outfit dopo, Rose era stremata. Aveva anche comprato – ma forse non era il termine giusto, dato che non c’erano commessi a cui pagare – una macchina fotografica e aveva immortalato tutto ciò che John si era provato, ma il piccolo era ancora alla ricerca dell’abito perfetto. La ragazza non avrebbe mai detto che il Dottore fosse un fanatico della moda. Probabilmente era solo strano.

“Rose, Rose!” il ragazzino le corse incontro con ancora indosso il vestito da cowboy. L’ultima fermata era stata il negozio di costumi, ed era stata costretta a provare _tutti_ gli abiti delle principesse Disney, con tanto di coroncine e scarpette varie. Sperò solo non le avesse trovato qualcosa da mettere, perché era esausta dopo tutti quei cambi d’abito.  
Il Dottore aveva preso la situazione come un gioco e insisteva nel cercare un nuovo look anche a lei, nonostante non avesse trovato niente che gli piacesse veramente per sé. Saltava da uno stile all’altro; il più quotato al momento era quello dark, ma aveva finito per non piacergli più una volta entrato nel negozio di costumi. Trovare un abito che lo conquistasse sembrava impossibile, si stava giusto dicendo Rose, quando il bambino richiamò la sua attenzione.

“Guarda! Ho trovato le scarpe!” fece tutto contento, mostrando fiero le converse rosso bordeaux che aveva ai piedi.

Rose si dette un ceffone mentale. Ma certo! 

“Sai, credo di aver trovato l’abito adatto a te” replicò allora, non senza un po’ di soddisfazione.

Era anche ovvio e si stupì di non averci pensato prima. Si sarebbe risparmiata di girare come una trottola per negozi, per prima cosa. Adorava fare shopping – non come sua madre, certo – ma il mini Dottore era instancabile, non si fermava un attimo e aveva messo a soqquadro tutti i negozi in cui erano stati, costringendola a rimettere a posto ogni reparto che visitavano. Non che ce ne fosse bisogno, il centro commerciale era vuoto, era solo la forza dell’abitudine. 

Come stava dicendo, era sicura di aver fatto centro, questa volta.

Camminarono ancora un po’, alla ricerca del negozio giusto e Rose stava quasi per arrendersi in favore di qualcosa da mangiare – era stancante fare su e giù senza sosta per negozi, ed era certa avesse perso almeno un chilo nell’aiutare John a vestirsi – quando vide la vetrina che stava cercando. Abiti da cerimonia.

Si lasciò andare a un gridolino di vittoria, prima di trascinare il bambino da quella parte. 

Varcata la soglia, il Dottore lasciò la sua mano correndo nella sezione delle cravatte e i farfallini, sicuramente gli elementi più colorati del negozio. Era circondata da completi sui toni del nero, grigio e bianco e qualche marrone. Stava per richiamare John e andarsene quando in un angolo vide un manichino con un completo gessato blu, identico a quello del Dottore.

Non entrava spesso in posti del genere – Mickey non era il tipo che si vestiva elegante – ma era abbastanza sicura ci fosse anche una sezione per i bambini, perciò si mise a cercare meglio e dietro un separé trovò quello che cercava, con file e file di manichini a grandezza bambino con addosso camicie, pantaloni eleganti, bretelle e papillon. Non credeva che quel posto fosse così grande.

Ora doveva solo trovarela copia ridotta del gessato blu del Dottore, il che non era propriamente semplice, considerando la quantità abnorme di vestiti che aveva davanti.

Aveva bisogno di una mano e l’unico aiuto disponibile era a giocare con i papillon nell’altra stanza.

Tornò indietro e lanciò uno sguardo all’ingresso; John non si era mosso da lì, aveva semplicemente preso tutte le cravatte a cui era riuscito ad arrivare e stava cercando di legarsene il maggior numero possibile al collo, seguendo le istruzioni del video tutorial che trasmettevano no-stop dallo schermo piatto del negozio.

Inutile dire che non era riuscito a farne uno decente o che, come minimo, non sembrasse un cappio pronto a strozzarlo.

“John” lo chiamò la ragazza divertita “puoi posare quelle cravatte? Penso di aver trovato l’abito adatto a te” gli disse con un sorriso.

Il bambino si alzò in fretta e, con ancora un paio di cravatte allentate al collo, la raggiunse.

Rose sorrise di nuovo e si affrettò a mostrargli il completo blu che aveva visto. Sperò solo gli piacesse, perché non credeva avrebbe retto altri outfit folli e corse da un negozio all’altro. Osservò gli occhi del piccolo illuminarsi e capì di aver fatto centro. Finalmente!

“Ti piace?” chiese per conferma.

“È stupendo!” esclamò contento l’altro, distorcendo appena la “s”. Probabilmente gli mancava qualche dentino. _Adorabile_ , pensò Rose.

“Ora, questo qui è un po’ grande” spiegò la ragazza sotto lo sguardo concentrato del bimbo “perciò dobbiamo cercare lo stesso modello, ma della taglia giusta, di là” indicò con un cenno della testa il divisorio “Mi aiuti?”

Il Dottore non le diede neanche il tempo di finire la domanda e corse immediatamente al di là della tenda sotto lo sguardo divertito di Rose che, ridacchiando, lo seguì.

Dopo aver messo a soqquadro l’ennesimo negozio – Rose aveva una mezza idea di far ripulire _tutto_ il centro commerciale al Dottore una volta tornato adulto – erano riusciti a trovare il gessato blu che tanto cercavano. 

John aveva un modo tutto suo di cercare, a dire la verità: lanciava in aria più vestiti possibili, affermando che quello che volevano sarebbe rimasto in alto fluttuando.

Non era andata proprio così, ma tra i tanti mucchi che il bambino aveva sparso per il negozio Rose era riuscita a trovare quel dannato completo.

“Ecco fatto” esclamò dopo aver chiuso tutti i bottoni “manca solo un piccolo dettaglio”. Prese una delle due cravatte che il piccolo si era portato dietro – quella rosso bordeaux con i disegni blu – e gliela annodò al collo “Perfetto” sorrise.

John corse subito al primo specchio disponibile, per ammirarsi.

 _Sì, era decisamente un fanatico della moda,_ pensò Rose mentre lo osservava specchiarsi meravigliato, cercando la posizione migliore e facendo piroette per guardarsi da tutte le angolazioni.

Gli stava davvero bene e, anche se di solito era strano vedere un bambino di sette anni in un abito tanto elegante, lei era sicura non sarebbe riuscita a vederlo in nessun altro modo se non vestito così. Era pur sempre il Dottore, nonostante l’età, e non era tipo da magliette e jeans a quanto pareva.

Il brontolio dello stomaco di John la riscosse dai suoi pensieri.

“Cosa abbiamo qui, un orso?” lo prese in giro, ridendo “Andiamo, ho fame anch’io”.


	3. Secondo Capitolo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ciao a tutti! Eccomi qui, di nuovo puntale, con il Secondo Capitolo. Non ho molto da dire, se non che probabilmente il prossimo aggiornamento scalerà di una settimana. Non ho pronto il Terzo Capitolo come speravo (ho solo scritto un centinaio di parole, in effetti) e questa settimana avrò ben poco tempo per scrivere, come già vi avevo anticipato. Spero che questo ritardo rimanga isolato ma non posso comunque assicurarvi che non si ripeta, dato che la scuola per me ricomincia il 12... è possibile che gli aggiornamenti slittino a una volta ogni due settimane, non lo so, dipende dal tempo che avrò per scrivere. Vi farò sapere! Spero comunque che questi ritardi non vi facciano perdere l'interesse per la storia e che continuiate a seguirmi :)
> 
> Al prossimo aggiornamento!
> 
> Baci,
> 
>  
> 
> L.

_ Secondo Capitolo _

 

La cosa bella del Tardis, a detta di Rose, era che aveva la cucina. Una cucina super accessoriata e fornita di tutto, a dire il vero, e per questo era diventata la sua stanza preferita. Certo, il guardaroba aveva il suo fascino, ma dopo aver viaggiato su e giù per lo spazio, su pianeti folli e in tempi strani, a volte sentiva il bisogno di mangiare qualcosa di semplicemente _terrestre_.

Per questo, varcata la porta, lasciò il piccolo ad ammirare la grandezza del locale e si diresse subito alla dispensa, controllandone il contenuto. Non si stupì di trovarla piena come al solito. Il Tardis era come una specie di gigantesca _Stanza Delle Necessità_ , a quanto pareva, quindi Rose non era più di tanto sorpresa di trovare anche prodotti deperibili come latte, uova e frutta. Non si era mai chiesta il perché, c’erano e basta, tutte le volte in cui ne aveva bisogno.

“Allora John, cosa vorresti mangiare?” fece voltandosi verso di lui con un sorriso.

“Patatine! No, banane! Sì, mi piacciono le banane!” rispose il Dottore concitato.

La ragazza rise notando come il bambino assomigliasse sempre di più alla sua versione adulta.

“Ok, e che banane siano!” concordò “Come le vuoi? Naturali? O ti va di cimentarti in qualche ricetta un po’ più complicata?” lo provocò “Con questa cucina sarebbe uno spreco mangiare frutta semplice”.

“Mi piacciono le cose complicate” Sì, era _identico_ al Dottore. __

“Allora mettiamoci al lavoro!” rispose lei, tirando fuori da un armadio due grembiuli e due enormi cappelli da chef. Se dovevano cucinare bisognava farlo con stile!

“Cosa ti andrebbe di cucinare?” gli chiese dopo averlo bardato di tutto punto. Era tutto troppo grande per lui e nell’insieme era parecchio buffo ma si trattenne dal ridere ricordandosi di quanto fosse permaloso anche nella sua versione ringiovanita.

“Banane!” ripeté sicuro.

“Sì, ma ci sono tanti dolci che si possono fare con le banane” spiegò pazientemente mentre si sistemava il grembiule. Si era dimenticata di avere ancora addosso il cappello NY che avevano preso a _Footlocker_ ; lo posò sul bancone e lo sostituì con quello da chef.

“Ci sono torte alla banana, banane split, macedonie di banane, frullati” elencò prima di farsi pensierosa “Un mio amico va matto per i dolcetti alla banana, ad esempio. Potremmo prepararli, che ne dici? Scommetto ti piaceranno” propose con un sorriso.

Presi gli ingredienti dalla dispensa non ci volle molto prima che si ritrovassero coperti di farina e uova, il bancone sporco e niente che assomigliasse anche solo vagamente ad un dolcetto alla banana.

Sarà stata l’incapacità del Dottore nel seguire la ricetta – era convinto che il procedimento fosse sbagliato e si ostinava a raddoppiare le dosi di zucchero e burro – o la sua totale inesperienza con i bambini, fatto sta che nella cucina sembrava essere appena esplosa una bomba.

“Stop, stop, stop!” fece a un certo punto Rose. Gestire un bambino di sette anni era più complicato di quanto pensasse.

“Qui bisogna andare con ordine” disse al piccolo che si era immobilizzato con le manine immersenella pasta e qualche sbuffo di farina sul naso.

“Prima di tutto” immerse un dito nell’impasto e lo assaggiò. Era tremendo. “qualcuno ha avvelenato i nostri dolcetti” inventò. 

John spalancò gli occhi spaventato. “Ma tu li hai appena mangiati!” 

“Oh, non sono velenosi per ora, ma una volta cotti potrebbero distruggerci” rispose cercando di restare seria “perciò, dobbiamo buttare tutto” fece una finta faccia contrita “e riprepararli, stando bene attenti a _cosa_ ci mettiamo dentro. Se siamo concentrati, nessuno riuscirà ad avvicinarsi di nuovo per avvelenarli”.

Il bambino annuì serio. “Nessuno si avvicinerà”

Rose sorrise e si diede da fare per ripulire le varie ciotole sporche mettendole in ammollo nel lavandino.

Dando un’occhiata alla ricetta per sicurezza, cominciò ad impartire ordini. “Tu comincia a preparare l’impasto, io taglierò le banane” Doveva tenerlo d’occhio e farlo giocare con coltelli affilati non era certamente il modo migliore. Non sapeva neanche _dove_ fosse l’ospedale. C’era _sicuramente_ anche quello nel Tardis, il problema era trovarlo.

 _“Amalgamare le uova con lo zucchero”_ mormorò concentratissimo il piccolo mentre mischiava con la frusta e pesava meticolosamente gli ingredienti. Si atteneva perfino alla ricetta originale, talmente attento all’impasto e a possibili sabotatori. Doveva aver preso seriamente a cuore il problema di un possibile avvelenamento.

Con una risatina Rose continuò il suo lavoro con le banane, le spolverò con la farina e le mise nell’impasto del bambino.

In men che non si dica il preparato era pronto nei pirottini – quelli blu, come voleva John – e Rose lo aveva messo in forno.

“Bene!” esclamò “180° per 15 minuti e poi potremo strafogarci di muffin!” si voltò a guardarlo con un sorriso, notando che stava osservando un post-it attaccato allo sportello del frigorifero.

Si avvicinò curiosa. Lei e il Dottore ultimamente si lasciavano spesso bigliettini sparsi qua e là e la cosa, se all’inizio l’aveva sorpresa, ora le lasciava soltanto una piacevole sensazione di familiarità, come se avessero instaurato una specie di routine.   
“Abitudine” e “Dottore” di solito non andavano d’accordo, è vero – lei stessa rifiutava tutto ciò che potesse arrivare a diventare scontato o ripetitivo – ma quando viaggiavano di notte e lei si svegliava senza trovarlo come al solito ad armeggiare al motore del Tardis, un post-it attaccato alla console le restituiva quella sicurezza perduta.   
Anche se c’era scritto, come qualche giorno prima:

_Siamo su Roxacoricofallapatorius, mi hanno chiamato per partecipare ad un convegno e potrei morire. Torna a dormire._

Il biglietto sul frigo era piuttosto scemo, in realtà, niente possibili morti precoci o altro.

 

**_Banane di proprietà del Dottore._ **

_Sì, non sto scherzando Rose, sono contate, se ne manca anche solo una mi preparerai i dolcetti per una settimana._

_Il Dottore_

 

“Chi è il Dottore?” chiese voltandosi a guardarla.

“Oh, un mio amico” rispose lei, vaga “Viaggiamo insieme e, come te, va matto per le banane” concluse con un sorriso.

“E dov’è ora?” insisté l’altro “Ti ha lasciato da sola!”

La ragazza sospirò. Sapeva che prima o poi avrebbe dovuto rispondere a domande del genere, sperava soloche quel momento arrivasse il più tardi possibile. Non sapeva ancora cosa dirgli, era un bimbo curioso e intelligente dopotutto, non si sarebbe accontentato di poche cose inventate al momento.

“Preparo un po’ di tè e ti racconto del Dottore, ti va?” temporeggiò.

Pochi minuti dopo erano seduti al bancone, con una tazza fumante tra le mani e una teglia di dolcetti alla banana ancora caldi davanti. Il bambino, nonostante la tentazione, non aveva alcuna intenzione di muoversi o mangiare nulla, finché lei non gli avesse dato le risposte che cercava.

Rose in quel momento detestava il Dottore. L’aveva lasciata senza alcuna indicazione, con un bambino intelligentissimo che tra pochi istanti l’avrebbe bombardata di domande. E lei non aveva la più pallida idea di cosa rispondere.

“Allora…” iniziò incerta “Cosa vuoi sapere?”

“Il Dottore” fece lui sicuro “chi è? Dov’è ora?”

Dallo sguardo determinato nei suoi occhi non sembrava minimamente avesse sette anni. Era lo sguardo di chi voleva qualcosa e l’avrebbe ottenuta che Rose era abituata a vedere negli occhi del suo Dottore e che poco si addiceva ad un bambino.

Nonostante tutto, la ragazza decise gli avrebbe detto la verità, esclusa la parte del suo ringiovanimento ovviamente. “È un mio amico, viaggiamo insieme” ripeté. Era la stessa frase che propinava a tutti quelli che le chiedevano chi fosse quello strano tipo con la cabina blu insieme a lei.

Era ovvio che questa risposta non sarebbe stata abbastanza per John.

“Adesso non so dov’è, mi ha solo lasciato un biglietto dicendomi che tornava presto. Domani dovrebbe essere qui” fece con un mezzo sorriso. Dopotutto non era una bugia, il Dottore sarebbe tornato grande in ventiquattr’ore. O almeno, così le aveva detto.

“Viaggiate insieme? Come?”

“Con il Tardis. Ci sei dentro, in realtà. Ha tantissime stanze, neanche il Dottore le conosce tutte” rispose, già aspettandosi la prossima domanda. Che sapesse o meno, pensò, non era un problema: Il Tardis aveva chiuso le porte e bloccato i comandi e in poche ore John sarebbe tornato grande.

“Cos’è il Tardis?” domandò infatti l’altro incuriosito. Almeno aveva perso l’atteggiamento da “voglio sapere cosa sta succedendo”, ritornando ad avere l’aria di un semplice bambino di sette anni.

Rose inspirò, pronta a sganciare la bomba “È una nave spaziale. Spazio-temporale, in realtà” si corresse, osservando gli occhi di John diventare grandi come piattini. Se conosceva il Dottore almeno un pochino, di lì a poco sarebbe stata investita di domande. Ma dopotutto non poteva dire di trovarsi in una nave spaziale ad un bambino di sette anni, umano o alieno che fosse, e sperare di cavarsela con poco. 

Prese un dolcetto e sospirò. Sarebbe stata una lunga chiacchierata.

*

Un vassoio di muffin alla banana dopo, il Dottore si ritené soddisfatto da più o meno tutte le sue curiosità, smettendo di fare domande. Al momento era immobile con lo sguardo perso nel fondo della sua tazza, probabilmente intento ad assimilare tutto ciò che aveva scoperto nell’ultima mezz’ora. Ed era davvero _tanto_.

Rose gli aveva raccontato tutto, cercando di semplificarlo per farglielo capire, ma John non sembrava avere bisogno di chiarimenti ed esempi facilitati per comprendere ciò che la ragazza si scervellava per spiegargli.

Gli aveva raccontato del Tardis, del Dottore, di come lo avesse conosciuto e dei posti meravigliosi in cui l’aveva portata, tutte cose inconcepibili per chiunque, figurarsi un bambino. Lei stessa si fermava molto spesso a pensare quanto fosse strano in realtà ciò che per lei ora era _normale_. C’era da uscirne pazzi.

John, invece, era stato ad ascoltare, serio, cercando di capire e sorprendendola con domande sagaci a cui lei spesso non era stata in grado di rispondere e che l’avevano messa in difficoltà.

L’unica cosa che non era riuscita a spiegargli era cosa ci facesse lui lì, in vestiti troppo grandi e senza alcun ricordo di sé, ma non era stato difficile fingere una confusione che in realtà c’era – per motivi diversi – e fargli credere di non saperne nulla.

Il bambino a quel punto era rimasto zitto più a lungo, probabilmente nel tentativo di ricordare. La sua memoria, dopotutto, non era andata persa, era solo sepolta ma ogni tanto piccoli dettagli trapelavano. La passione per le banane, ad esempio, o anche solo il fatto di aver scelto l’outfit del sé stesso adulto.

Ciò che la sua mente gli nascondeva, probabilmente, erano le informazioni di base sulla sua identità e sulla sua provenienza e tutti i ricordi ad essi collegati. Quello che sapeva di sé riemergeva come fatto puro e semplice, senza riferimenti ad episodi passati.

La sua ignoranza era anche un bene, considerando che era l’ultimo Signore del Tempo. Sarebbe stato difficile spiegargli perché non sentiva il collegamento con gli altri e tutto il resto. Avrebbe dovuto parlare di una guerra di cui sapeva molto poco ad un ragazzino. Era infinitamente meglio che non lo sapesse e, di conseguenza, non cercasse alcunché nella sua mente.

Ad ogni modo, chegli abitanti di Gallifrey fossero curiosi per natura o lo fosse solo il Dottore, Rose era stata sottoposta al più lungo e inflessibile interrogatorio della sua vita. E lei era cresciuta con Jackie.

Era stato difficile, non perché lei non sapesse mentire – era diventata una campionessa da quando viaggiava con il Dottore – ma perché non aveva mai raccontato frottole al Signore del Tempo e non voleva cominciare ora, anche se era un bambino. Riusciva sempre a capire quando mentiva e quando diceva la verità, quindi prima o poi si sarebbe reso conto che non le aveva detto tutto ciò che sapeva. 

Si sarebbe goduta il momento, fino a quando John non avesse scoperto chi era. Magari non lo avrebbemai capito, si sarebbe ritrasformato nel Dottore prima. O forse già lo sapeva.

Non era importante.

“Allora, cosa ti va di fare adesso?” Rose ruppe il silenzio che andava avanti già da parecchi minuti.

Il bimbo alzò lo sguardo perdendo l’aria assorta e aprendosi in un sorriso “Hai detto che il Tardis ha tante stanze” disse, lasciando la frase come sospesa.

Cosa-? _Oh._

La ragazza sorrise “Andiamo ad esplorare!”.

  



	4. Terzo Capitolo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note dell'Autrice:
> 
> Ciao a tutti! Sono qui come promesso con il Terzo Capitolo e mi scuso ancora per aver posticipato l'aggioramento. Sappiate che anche così ho terminato il capitolo giusto 10 minuti fa, il tempo di rileggerlo, e l'ho pubblicato. Spero comunque di riprendere le pubblicazioni una volta a settimana (anche se quasi sicuramente mi ridurrò domenica, lunedì e martedì a scrivere x__x).  
> Per quanto riguarda il numero dei capitoli, credo che in tutto saranno cinque, più epilogo e prologo. Non mi sento di prolungare troppo questa storia, anche perchè il ringiovanimento dura 24 ore e credo di aver individuato i punti base. L'epilogo sarà comunque molto aperto, e potrebbe darmi l'opportunità di scriverne un'altra sulla stessa linea. Poi si vedrà :)  
> Detto questo, spero vi piaccia anche questo capitolo <3  
> A Martedì prossimo! (si spera)  
> Baci,
> 
> L.

_ Terzo Capitolo _

 

Quando il Dottore, tempo prima, le aveva detto che il Tardis aveva tantissime stanze lei ci aveva creduto. Voglio dire, dopo essere riuscita a superare il fatto che in una cabina blu della polizia ci fosse una nave spazio-temporale, aver viaggiato nel tempo e via dicendo, la parola _impossibile_ era praticamente sparita dal suo vocabolario. Di fatto, però, non ci aveva pensato più di tanto, si era semplicemente limitata all’utilizzare poche stanze: la camera da letto, la cucina, il guardaroba per i viaggi nel passato. Il centro commerciale, ad esempio, l’aveva scovato sbagliando strada per il bagno.

Non si era mai fermata molto a riflettere sull’ _immensità_ della cabina blu, troppo presa dalle meraviglie che poteva scoprire _fuori_.

Ad ogni modo, ora, mentre teneva per mano John e osservava l’infinità di porte davanti a lei, si chiese se fosse saggio girovagare per la nave senza avere la più pallida idea di dove fosse.

Certo, il Dottore le aveva detto che avrebbe trovato qualsiasi cosa le servisse nelle stanze, ma da lì a gettarsi a capofitto nel cuore del Tardis, aprendo porte, incurante di cosa potesse esserci dentro o del fatto di avere un bimbo di sette anni al seguito, c’era un po’ di differenza.

Non voleva metterlo in pericolo, voleva solo che le ventiquattr’ore passassero, così lei e il Dottore sarebbero tornati a fare quello che sapevano fare meglio: viaggiare. 

Non avrebbe potuto essere certa di tenerlo al sicuro, però: non aveva la più pallida idea di cosa ci fosse al di là di quelle porte. Un’orda di assassini, una macelleria, il forno per fare il pane… Mille erano i pericoli, e gli scenari che si stavano formando man mano nella sua testa non erano di certo incoraggianti. Non avrebbe dovuto accettare la proposta di John così a cuor leggero.

Mentre Rose ragionava, il piccolo era andato avanti, guardandosi intorno e sbirciando i corridoi, con la stessa espressione estasiata del Dottore mentre pilotava il Tardis.

Le ricordò di quando, con quel suo sorrisone folle, le aveva detto di tenersi forte perché _la sua piccola_ li avrebbe portati ovunque volessero. Lei aveva riso, perché parlava della cabina come della sua _ragazza_ , e lui si era imbronciato, sostenendo che se avesse continuato così l’avrebbe offesa e non era raccomandabile inimicarsi una nave spazio-temporale.

Aveva ridacchiato ancora ed era andata nel corridoio in cerca della cucina, senza trovarla.

“Dottore! È sparita la cucina!” si era lamentata con le mani sui fianchi, tornando nella sala comandi.

Il Signore del Tempo le aveva rivolto un sorrisino furbo e Rose avrebbe giurato di aver visto un lampo di vittoria nel suo sguardo. “Ti avevo detto che avresti potuto offenderla” aveva detto semplicemente, tornando ad armeggiare sotto la console.

“Mi stai dicendo che l’ha fatta sparire per vendetta?” aveva sbottato incredula, sporgendosi per guardarlo in faccia. 

Lui aveva alzato lo sguardo, il compiacimento che sprizzava da tutti i pori. 

“Io te lo avevo detto.” 

Il Dottore adorava avere ragione.

“E come dovrei fare, di grazia, per prepararmi un the?” aveva replicato lei scocciata.

“Potresti chiederle scusa” aveva risposto lui, senza la minima traccia di sarcasmo.

La ragazza lo aveva guardato scioccata per un attimo, poi era tornata in corridoio a _“chiedere scusa ad una macchina”._

Riflettendoci ora, il Dottore le aveva ripetuto varie volte che il Tardis era _senziente_ , semplicemente lei non ci aveva mai fatto caso più di tanto. L’episodio che le era tornato alla mente, ad ogni modo, era la prova che l’astronave ascoltava e capiva, come quando le aveva chiesto scusa e la porta della cucina le si era aperta davanti.

Avrebbe potuto chiedere alla macchina di non aprire stanze pericolose, si disse.

In quel momento, si accorse che John aveva puntato una porta e stava allungando la manina per aprirla.

“Ti prego, fa che non ci sia niente di pericoloso!” bisbigliò supplicante, mentre il ragazzino spariva al di là dell’uscio.

Un urletto la raggiunse e si affrettò a varcare la soglia, pronta al peggio.

Nella stanza non c’erano _mostri marini_ o punte avvelenate come aveva temuto. Il posto era enorme e le ricordava il centro commerciale per la grandezza e l’assoluto silenzio.

Non c’era un’anima, solo il Dottore che tendeva il collo per cercare di vedere la cima delle montagne russe di fronte a loro.

La stanza era un Luna-park.

A quanto pare il Tardis l’aveva ascoltata, seguendo più o meno la scaletta che si era prefissata: vestiti, pappa e giochi. _Avrebbe dovuto ringraziarla._

“Grazie” bisbigliò incerta, ma sincera. Le sembrò quasi di sentire un ronzio in risposta.

“Allora” fece ad alta voce affiancando il bambino “Su quale giostra vuoi salire per prima?”

John si guardò un po’ intorno, indeciso su quale scegliere tra le tante, ma alla fine il suo sguardo tornò su quella che lo aveva affascinato dall’inizio: le montagne russe.

Rose ridacchiò e lo prese per mano “Forza allora, andiamo! Allons-y!” disse, ripensando ai momenti in cui era il Dottore a dirlo con un filo di malinconia. 

“Cosa significa allons-y?” chiese il bimbo curioso, strappandole un sorriso, mentre camminavano.

“È francese, significa “andiamo”. Il mio amico lo dice sempre” rispose lei addolcendo lo sguardo.

“Il Dottore?” ricordò lui.

“Il Dottore” confermò lei senza aggiungere nulla.

John non chiese, probabilmente intuendo la sua preoccupazione, nonostante i suoi sette anni. Rose non era veramente preoccupata, sapeva che il Dottore stava bene, era solo tornato bambino dopotutto,ma le mancava ugualmente.

Si sforzò di sorridere, prendendo il bimbo in braccio per farlo sedere nel vagoncino. Prese posto e abbassò la sbarra, indecisa su come procedere. Se non c’era nessuno a controllare i comandi, come avrebbero azionato la giostra?

Le avrebbe fatto comodo il cacciavite sonico del dottore, al momento.

Dopo pochi secondi, ad ogni modo, la macchina prese a muoversi, all’inizio lentamente, poi sempre più veloce.

A quanto pare il Tardis era del tutto automatizzato. O semplicemente l’aveva vista in difficoltà e aveva deciso di intervenire. Non era da escludere la seconda opzione, perciò la ringraziò di nuovo a bassa voce.

Il vagone aveva cominciato a salire e gli urletti eccitati di John le stavano facendo venire un gran mal di testa. Si chiese se tutti i bambini urlassero in maniera così acuta o fosse una caratteristica tipica del Dottore. I gridolini folli erano una sua prerogativa anche da adulto, _dopotutto_. 

Aggiunse anche questa alla lista delle cose che il bimbo aveva mantenuto dopo il ringiovanimento.

La macchina aveva raggiunto la cima, nel frattempo, e Rose ebbe giusto qualche secondo per ricordarsi di mantenere un minimo di dignità e non lasciarsi andare a urli di terrore. Si aggrappò alla sbarra con entrambe le mani, per sicurezza.

“John?” lo chiamò preoccupata. Aveva sette anni, e a quell’età teoricamente non si poteva salire sulle montagne russe. O almeno questo era quello che aveva imparato dai film, con il cartello per l’altezza minima e via dicendo. “Credo sia meglio tu ti tenga forte. Andremo un tantino veloci” disse accennando un sorriso.

“Mi piace andare veloce!” ribatté eccitato l’altro, guardando avanti, pronto alla discesa.

Rose non fece in tempo a dire altro che il vagone precipitò.

Erano ovviamente sempre ben ancorati alle rotaie, ma l’impressione era quella di cadere fino a sfracellarsi al suolo. Fu relativamente breve, giusto il tempo per urlare e credere di essere a un passo dalla morte, per poi rallentare fino a fermarsi.

Raggiunto il blocco, Rose si voltò verso il posto al suo fianco, per controllare che il Dottore fosse seduto ancora lì e non fosse volato via, dato che per tutta la discesa aveva totalmente ignorato la barra metallica ed era abbastanza magro da sgusciarne fuori. 

Era ancora lì con i capelli sparati da tutte le parti e un sorriso da un orecchio all’altro.

“Lo rifacciamo?” 

_Prevedibile_.

*

Dopo qualche altro giro – e con _qualche_ si intende _fino a quando il Dottore non si fu stancato di tuffarsi nel vuoto a tutta velocità_ – stavano di nuovo passeggiando mano nella mano tra le varie giostre, in cerca della successiva su cui salire. John era indeciso e Rose si era stancata di andare avanti e indietro tra _Il Tiro a Segno_ e l’autoscontro, in attesa che il piccoletto si smuovesse. 

“Facciamo così” disse Rose bloccandosi “scelgo io: prima andiamo a uno e poi all’altro” disse semplicemente. 

Il bimbo saltellò in direzione del tiro a segno, contento che il problema fosse finalmente risolto.

Lo stand era esattamente come quelli del tiro a segno sulla Terra, tranne che le pistole erano laser. La ragazza sperò fortemente che il bambino non decidesse di puntarsela, o _puntargliela_ , contro.

“Rose!” la chiamò John “vincerò un pupazzo per te” promise solenne.

Lei ridacchiò, mentre il piccolo si metteva gli occhiali protettivi e puntava la pistola sulla prima sagoma di un alieno pieno di tentacoli. Era strano vedere il Dottore con un’arma in mano, anche se giocattolo. Era da sempre abituata a lui, disarmato, con il suo cacciavite sonico.

Probabilmente non ricordava più cosa lo aveva portato da adulto a disprezzare le armi, e a evitarle il più possibile. O forse si stava semplicemente godendo il gioco come qualunque bambino della sua età. Rose non avrebbe saputo dirlo, ma poteva dire con certezza che il vero Dottore cominciava a mancarle sempre più, nonostante tutte le analogie che evidentemente c’erano.

Un rumore la riscosse. John aveva abbattuto con successo anche la terza sagoma aliena e attendeva con ansia il suo premio. Un braccio meccanico prese uno dei pupazzi nella teca – un _Judoon_ di pezza enorme – e lo porse con molta gentilezza al bambino.

In men che non si dica si ritrovò il Dottore davanti che, con tutta la solennità del momento, le tese il giocattolo. Rose lo prese e abbracciò tutta contenta il ragazzino, dimenticandosi per un attimo del ringiovanimento e di tutti i problemi collegati. Piccolo o grande, lui era il _suo_ Dottore e sapeva che le sarebbe mancato una volta tornato adulto, esattamente come ora le mancava il Signore del Tempo tutta pazzia e viaggi con il Tardis.

“Dove andiamo ora?” chiese la ragazza prendendolo per mano.

“Alle macchinine dell’autoscontro” rispose eccitato John “Allons-y!” aggiunse poi, guardandola.

“Allons-y!” ripeté lei. Era sempre il suo Dottore.

*

L’autoscontro era stato divertente per certi versi, terrificante per altri.

Dopo aver scelto le macchine, rosa per lei blu per il Dottore – _era un vero e proprio maniaco del blu!_ – avevano fatto qualche giro di prova, dandosi colpi soprattutto per sbaglio. Dopo un po’ John aveva cominciato a prenderci gusto, spintonandola più che poteva e Rose si era ritrovata a fuggire inseguita da un bimbo che rideva e le lanciava frasi intimidatorie in Gallifreyano senza rendersene conto minimamente.

Era stato divertente, mal di schiena a parte, vederlo così spensierato come in quel momento ed anche rilassante in un certo qual senso.

Non era abituata a vederlo sorridere così spontaneamente, senza tutte quelle preoccupazioni che gli appesantivano lo sguardo, e certamente le sarebbe mancato questo aspetto del Dottore, rifletté, mentre raggiungevano la porta.

Forse ci sarebbero potuti tornare, un giorno, per vedere se l’espressione libera e felice l’aveva solo da bambino o poteva guadagnarla anche da adulto. Sarebbe stato divertente.

“Ci possiamo tornare?” chiese improvvisamente John, quasi leggendole nel pensiero “Ci sono tante giostre che non ho ancora provato, e vorrei mangiare ancora lo zucchero filato” aggiunse dando un morso alla nuvola rosa che aveva in mano e sporcandosi fin sopra ai capelli. Qualche pezzetto volò anche sopra al Judoon che il bimbo teneva sottobraccio. Era un disastro.

“Certo, ci torneremo” promise Rose prendendolo per mano “Ma ora credo che a qualcuno di noi serva una lavata” aggiunse facendogli l’occhiolino.

Il bimbo s’imbronciò risultando ancora più adorabile con la faccia tutta coperta di appiccicoso zucchero rosa. La ragazza ridacchiò. 

“Andiamo, so dov’è il bagno”.

  



	5. Quarto Capitolo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ciao a tutti e scusatemi per l'infinito ritardo! Mi vergogno da morire perchè è quasi passato un mese dallo scorso aggiornamento, ma ora sono qui per la vostra felicità (?) con il Quarto Capitolo! YEEEEE A mia discolpa dico che se non fosse stato per Flamerain che mi ha chiesto di betargli una Jily avreste avuto l'aggiornamento molto prima u.u Love you sistah <3  
> Ad ogni modo, questa settimana a scuola c'è occupazione, il che significa che in assenza di compiti ho un po' più di tempo per scrivere! Il prossimo potrebbe essere l'ultimo aggiornamento perchè non so se farò l'epilogo. Vorrei, ma forse non sarà necessario e non mi piace allungare il brodo quando non serve :)  
> Detto questo, spero che nonostante il ritardo vi piaccia anche questo capitolo :)  
> Baci,
> 
> L.

_ Quarto Capitolo _

__

Quando Rose aprì la porta capì che chiamarlo bagno era riduttivo. Era più simile ad una piscina, con quella sua vasca enorme e le vetrate. 

Il bimbo corse immediatamente dentro, affascinato dall’ennesimo posto nuovo tutto da scoprire, e andò a premere il naso contro il vetro della finestra più vicina. Quando Rose aveva chiesto come fosse possibile che ci fosse qualcosa fuori – erano in una nave spaziale! – il Dottore le aveva detto che era solo un’immagine. Il Tardis la cambiava tutti i giorni, ma certe volte, quando il Signore del Tempo era giù e si andava a fare un bagno, il panorama diventava quello del suo Pianeta. 

Quel giorno era un semplice giardino verde con qualche alberello e lo stagno con le papere, talmente semplice che sembrava uscito dall’immaginazione di un bambino, ma mentre John guardava fuori, il paesaggio cambiò, diventando lo sfondo degli interminabili bagni del Dottore adulto, i prati rosso scuro e il cielo arancio bruciato di Gallifrey.

Rose si avvicinò preoccupata al bimbo.

“Tutto bene?” chiese.

Il bimbo si voltò a guardarla e annuì. “Cos’è quello?” fece poi, indicando fuori.

“Gallifrey, il pianeta del Dottore” rispose lei “Non c’è veramente, è solo un’immagine”

Chissà perché lo sfondo era cambiato. Probabilmente il Tardis aveva fatto il collegamento bagno – tristezza talmente tante volte che ora si attivava automaticamente ogni volta che il Dottore entrava nella stanza.

“Ci sei mai stata?”

La voce di John la riscosse dai suoi pensieri. Il bimbo aveva ancora lo sguardo fisso fuori dalla finestra, probabilmente cercando di memorizzare i particolari di quel paesaggio così alieno. O forse gli ricordava qualcosa, e allora sarebbe stato un problema per Rose spiegargli il perché.

“No, mai. È andato distrutto” rispose la ragazza.

John si voltò verso di lei, con gli occhi spalancati. Poi si ricompose e, con quel tono che poco si addiceva a un bambino di sette anni, il tono di quando voleva risposte, le disse “Racconta”.

Rose richiamò alla mente le poche conversazioni avute al riguardo con il Signore del Tempo, rendendosi conto di quanto frammentaria fosse la sua conoscenza di Gallifrey. Il Dottore non amava parlarne, era cosa risaputa, e molto di ciò che era avvenuto nella leggendaria Guerra del Tempo le era ancora sconosciuto.

“C’è stata una guerra” cominciò allora, rendendosi conto di star usando il tono che il Dottore aveva le rare volte in cui avevano affrontato il discorso. “La Guerra del Tempo, tra i Signori del Tempo e una razza malvagia chiamata Dalek. Nella guerra entrambe le fazioni hanno perso, sono morti tutti e il pianeta è bruciato. Il Dottore è l’ultimo della sua specie.” Aggiunse l’ultima frase con un velo di tristezza. Sapeva bene la solitudine che l’altro ancora sentiva, nonostante ora ci fosse lei con lui. 

“In realtà, abbiamo scoperto che i Dalek non sono estinti, e che in un modo o in un altro rispuntano sempre fuori, in tempi e situazioni diverse. Per quello che ne sappiamo, però, i Signori del Tempo sono tutti morti. Il Dottore dice che riesce a sentirlo, che non c’è più nessuno.” Rose si fermò un attimo, indecisa su come proseguire. Bene o male questo era quello che sapeva sulla Guerra e su Gallifrey, nonostante avesse incontrato più volte i Dalek e quasi tutti gli alieni che avevano incontrato ne parlassero. Il Dottore non le aveva mai spiegato cosa era successo di preciso, di come era riuscito a fuggire o altro. Era uno dei tanti misteri con cui si doveva convivere se si voleva viaggiare con lui, e lei lo aveva accettato.

Mai si sarebbe immaginata di dover dare così tante spiegazioni – su cose per lei pressoché sconosciute, tra l’altro – a un mini Signore del Tempoassetato di sapere.

“Èbello” mormorò l’altro che nel frattempo era tornato a guardare fuori.

Rose si chiese se magari stesse percependo l’appartenenza a quel posto. Si chiese se anche lui sentisse quel qualcosa mancante nella sua testa, come una connessione interrotta. 

“Allora, qualcuno qui ha bisogno di un bagno!” esordì dopo qualche minuto di silenzio, cambiando discorso. 

Il Dottore si voltò verso di lei con un sorriso che illuminava la stanza, il che rassicurò Rose: non avrebbe dovuto costringerlo in nessun modo a lavarsi infradiciandosi e allagando il bagno. Era già un passo avanti.

“Voglio le bolle colorate!” esclamò John, correndo ad aprire tutti i rubinetti.

Ora che li notava meglio, c’erano centinaia di rubinetti tutto intorno alla vasca e ne usciva acqua e sapone colorato, alternandosi.

L’acqua che ne fuoriusciva, ora che il piccolo li aveva aperti tutti, era talmente tanta da aver riempito l’enorme vasca già per metà. La ragazza si chiese perché mai si ostinava a lavarsi nella doccia della sua camera, quando lì c’era anche l’idromassaggio. Si trattava bene il Dottore.

Il ragazzino, nel frattempo si era spogliato, riuscendo miracolosamente a districarsi con i bottoni e la cravatta, e ora sgambettava sul bordo, pronto a tuffarsi.

Rose nel frattempo era indecisa se chiudere gli occhi o meno: era pur sempre il Dottore, _nudo._

 _Diamine, Rose, ha sette anni!_ Si rimproverò.

Riaprì gli occhi giusto in tempo per vedere uno schizzo enorme bagnarla da capo a piedi.

“Dottore!” strillò isterica, prima di mordersi la lingua. 

Il bimbo però non dette segno di averla sentita, impegnato com’era a creare schiuma colorata sbattendo l’acqua con le mani.

Sospirò. Non poteva andare avanti così per sempre. L’unica cosa buona era che tra non molto le fatidiche ventiquattr’ore sarebbero scadute, e lei non avrebbe più dovuto tenere nascosto al Dottore chi fosse realmente.

“Rose!” la chiamò il bimbo dalla vasca, reggendosi al bordo “Vieni anche tu?” 

La ragazza rispose con un enorme sorriso e, cercando di mascherare l’imbarazzo, gli fece cenno di aspettare.

Corse in fretta in camera sua e si mise il primo costume da bagno che le capitò sotto mano. 

Quando entrò nel bagno, vide il Dottore seduto sul bordo che faceva sbattere i piedi in acqua, creando una quantità incredibile di schiuma. Quando fu soddisfatto del suo lavoro si alzò in piedi sul bordo e si ributtò in acqua.

Rose osservò la scena divertita, prima di avvicinarsi alla vasca ed entrarci dentro a sua volta.

Ora che ci rifletteva, non faceva un bagno da secoli, probabilmente da quando aveva incontrato il Dottore. Quando tornavano a casa ci restavano per talmente poco tempo che era praticamente impossibile concedersi un paio d’ore di relax. O peggio, erano coperti di schifezze aliene e la sua unica preoccupazione era quella di togliersi di dosso muco intergalattico il più presto possibile.

In definitiva, quello era il suo primo bagno da _molto_ tempo, e aveva intenzione di goderselo.

Non fece in tempo a terminare quella frase nella sua mente che uno schizzo di acqua saponata la centrò in faccia, facendole aprire gli occhi.

“John!” sbraitò strofinandosi gli occhi per togliere il sapone. In grazia di Dio il Dottore aveva impostato la vasca su “sapone per bambini”, dopo la loro ultima discussione post-bagno sul _“perché mi entra il sapone negli occhi? Io non gliel’ho chiesto! E poi brucia!”._

Quando Rose gli aveva detto che c’era lo shampoo anti-bruciore lui era saltato su, ignorando l’irritazione ai bulbi oculari e il fatto di essere in un accappatoio con i cacciaviti sonici, proclamandola _Invenzione di ogni Linea Temporale_ – un grande titolo, a detta sua – mentre pilotava il Tardis verso la fabbrica più vicina.

L’aver prosciugato la fabbrica per riempire il serbatoio della vasca, ad ogni modo, le aveva salvato la vista.

 _Non le aveva evitato, ovviamente, di ritrovarsi con tre dita di trucco scolato sotto gli occhi,_ pensò due secondi dopo, osservandosi i pugni neri di mascara.

John, nel frattempo, stava ancora ridacchiando per la sua bravata, perciò quando Rose si avvicinò rovesciandogli l’acqua dalle mani a coppa in testa, non se ne accorse minimamente.

Due secondi dopo cominciò a sbraitare, gridando al complotto.

*

Dopo un paio d’ore passate in ammollo, Rose e il Dottore uscirono dalla vasca e si infagottarono per bene in due morbidi asciugamani di spugna blu.

Dopo essersi asciugati e rivestiti, dettero un’occhiata al panorama gallifreyano ancora presente “fuori dalla finestra” e uscirono.

Una volta in corridoio, Rose si domandò cosa fare.

Il piccolo accusava già segni di stanchezza e, per quanto lei non avesse mai visto il Dottore dormire, suppose che essendo un bambino avesse bisogno di qualche ora di sonno ristoratore. 

Avrebbe dovuto portarlo a letto, si disse.

Era abbastanza riluttante, in verità. Non voleva dire addio a John, per quanto potesse mancarle il Dottore.

Ora che aveva avuto anche solo un piccolo accenno della sua infanzia e innocenza, era doloroso tornare a scrutare negli occhi del Signore del Tempo e non sapere perché ci fosse quel fondo di perenne tristezza e rabbia.

Avrebbe tanto voluto delle risposte ma, come non poteva chiederle al bambino perché ancora non aveva vissuto quella parte della sua lunghissima vita, sapeva perfettamente che se avesse domandato qualcosa all’adulto, avrebbe ricevuto in risposta solo silenzio.

Non sapeva ancora, inoltre, se e come il Dottore avrebbe ricordato le ultime ventiquattr’ore. Sarebbero state trasferite direttamente tra i ricordi della sua infanzia o avrebbe saputo di essere stato bambino fino a qualche ora prima?

Rose non sapeva cosa rispondere. Decise che, per prima cosa, lo avrebbe messo a letto, e poi avrebbe riflettuto su quali spiegazioni dargli una volta tornato normale.

Come in risposta ai suoi pensieri, una porta si aprì di fronte a lei, rivelando la camera del Dottore.

La ragazza prese per mano il bambino ed entrò.

“Questa è la stanza del mio amico” fece lei con un sorriso, osservando John sbattere le palpebre più velocemente nel tentativo di non addormentarsi “Puoi dormire qui, mentre lui non c’è”.

Il ragazzino annuì e cominciò a spogliarsi.

“Resti qui?” domandò dopo un po’ con voce assonnata, come a voler essere sicuro.

“Certo” promise Rose “vado a mettermi il pigiama, tu mettiti a letto” terminò con un sorriso dolce.

Una volta uscita dalla camera si rese conto dell’assurdità di ciò che aveva detto. Il mattino dopo il Dottore sarebbe tornato grande, non poteva dormire con lui! Arrossì improvvisamente al pensiero.

Sospirò.

Tornò alla sala della console. Avrebbe atteso che il piccolo si fosse addormentato, e poi sarebbe tornata in camera sua. Semplice.

Dando un’occhiata in giro si accorse che il completo del Signore del Tempo adulto era ancora lì per terra. Lo raccolse e andò in camera sua per mettersi il pigiama.

Quando tornò nella camera del Dottore il bimbo si era già addormentato, perciò senza far rumore aprì l’armadio e mise il completo al suo posto. Stava per chiudere l’anta quando una delle grucce cadde a terra facendo un fracasso infernale.

Rose imprecò sottovoce.

Dal letto giunse un grugnito assonnato. “Rose?”

“Non ti preoccupare, torna a dormire” lo rassicurò la ragazza.

“Vieni qui!” la chiamò allora, con il tono pseudo-autoritario che avevano i bambini quando volevano qualcosa, un po’ falsato dal sonno.

La bionda sorrise inconsciamente e si avvicinò.

“Dovresti dormire, è stata una giornata stancante” fece dolcemente.

“Non ci riesco, faccio brutti sogni” si lamentò il piccolo. “C’è gente che urla, il fuoco e io so solo che devo scappare lontano” cominciò a piangere.

“Va tutto bene, era solo un sogno” sussurrò.

La ragazza si issò sul letto e lo prese tra le braccia per consolarlo, accorgendosi in quel momento che era completamente nudo. “Ti prenderai un raffreddore se dormi così!” disse preoccupata.

John tirò su con il naso, asciugandosi le lacrime con una mano. “Non volevo rovinare il vestito” borbottò impacciato.

La ragazza ridacchiò, poi si alzò e prese dalla cassettiera una maglietta del Dottore e un paio di boxer.

Navigava in entrambi – le mutande sembravano dei pantaloncini piuttosto larghi – ma almeno avrebbe avuto qualcosa addosso al suo risveglio invece di ritrovarsi con i vestiti a brandelli _effetto Hulk_.

L’imbarazzo del mattino dopo sarebbe notevolmente diminuito, si disse.

Rimise il bimbo a letto,gli rimboccò le coperte e gli diede il bacio della buonanotte prima di accorgersi dell’occhiata triste che gli stava lanciando.

“Oh, al diavolo! Fammi spazio!” fece ridacchiando. Un sorriso spuntò immediatamente sulle labbra del piccolo che l’abbracciò felice.

“Ora dormi” concluse, stringendolo a sua volta. “Buonanotte”.


End file.
